Light emitting diode (LED) based lighting systems may offer several energy and reliability advantages over other types of lighting systems such as, for example, incandescent or fluorescent lighting. Thus, LED based lighting systems may be used to replace other existing lighting technologies. Fluorescent tube lighting has historically been a significant source of illumination in many applications, particularly in commercial markets, for a number of reasons. However, fluorescent lights are typically unable to run directly from alternating current (AC). To make fluorescent lighting practical and relatively easy to use, a ballast may be placed between AC mains power and a fluorescent tube light in order to control and regulate the voltage, current and power.
Conversion from fluorescent tube lighting to newer technologies, such as LED based lighting systems, may become costly due to characteristics that are fundamentally associated with fluorescent lighting. In particular, conversion from fluorescent tube lighting to LED tube lighting usually requires the fluorescent tube light and as well as the ballast used to control power to the fluorescent tube light to be removed first. Then the LED tube light, which does not typically require a ballast, is subsequently installed. Some individuals may find it cumbersome and time consuming to remove the ballast first before the LED tube light may be installed. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for an more efficient approach to retrofit fluorescent tube lighting with LED tube lighting.